Starting All Over
by Cagalli-01
Summary: Serena's power is slowly drifting away. But where is it going to and why? Please Read.


A/N: Surprise!Here's a new Story. I hope you like it. It may be sad in the starting but it gets better going on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. But I do own the enemy's names, the mystery child's name and her friends names.

* * *

Starting All Over

(One Shot)

_Just laying here. Here in Crystal Tokyo. The suns rays filling the room with the only light in there. Friends all around me. My beloved holding my hand, tears in his eyes. My daughter beside him. The light slowly fading from my view. Just waiting for my time to come. Trying to make my loved ones happy before I go. The last words that they'll hear for awhile . . . forever. Things will never be the same for them. I know that. They know that. Lives come and go but no one can live forever. It's been over a thousands years I lived, even though I'm still young eventually everyone has to die. My time just seems to be now. My love for these people, for this city, for this world, for this life will never change. Let my being be in the history books, but my next life won't know it. It never does until it's too late. I've never known what I've been doing over the years with my powers but they seemed to be weakening. Flowing away from my like dust in the wind. It will return, but later then I expect . . ._

"It's ok, Darien, I'll be alright. Don't worry about it." I spoke weakly to my beloved husband. The scouts behind him with sad looks on their faces. Some of them seemed like they had been crying before they came into the room. "It's just my time. The crystal right now is the only energy that's keeping me alive right now. No could have predicted it. Not even Amy or Luna. The Silver crystal is growing weaker dear. Soon it will die out."

"Serena, I have to worry about you. I love you. Only you. I don't know what I'll do when your gone. I know I have to take care of Rini and the planet but I don't know if I can rule with out you. You're my light Serena. You're my heart. And if the Silver crystal can't support you then what about Rini? Doesn't she get some of the energy from the crystal?"

"Darien, Darien. Calm down. I love you too. I know you can rule this planet with out me. I believe in you." I raised my hand to his right cheek, gently rubbing it with my thumb lovingly. "And the thing about Rini, is that the crystal will eventually recharge so she could live through it. But she is also living off of your kingdoms power my dear. So it will take along time before she passes on." I could fell a small smile appear on my rosy colored lips from the words I said. Darien too had a small smile on.

_I could feel the darkness closing in now. I only had a little time left before I mentally walked into the stray strand of light. Things will become normal once again. Only time will tell. If only it wasn't for my stupidity I still could be alive with my family. If only I could have felt my power slowly leaving me. If only I could have stopped it in time. Look at me. I'm thinking in my brain and I giving my self the 'If Only' lecture. Eventually I will see them again. Maybe in another lifetime._

"It's my time to go now. My sweet loving family. I only wish to see you again in another lifetime or from looking down from the heavens on you. Just remember I'm always in your hearts and in your memories. I'm only a memory away, and I love you all." And with my last words said I closed my eyes and walked into the bright light that took me up to heaven. From there I'll wait for my next life to start and look over my past one. Just to see how well their doing and how well they learned how to adjust to a different lifestyle without me.

_

* * *

It had only been a couple of months since my beloved wife Serena died. So far about what she said about the silver crystal was wrong, but I don't doubt her. I never did . . . ok, maybe at some point in my life I did when I was younger. But I grew out of that state. At the moment, the scouts and I are fighting the hardest opponent we ever fought. If only Serena was here to help out. She could have finished this beast with in seconds now. Since she pasted on, we had battles galore on Earth. Practically every day. Non-stop. It was tiresome. I don't even think that we can make it through this one . . .Stop! I can't think like that. We can make it. We can!_

The scouts lined up opposite from the enemy. All nine of them, including Tuxedo Mask. Waiting for their opponent to make the first move. There enemy was from some unknown universe, it sort of looked like a human cat but it had two tails, razor sharp claws and a mysterious sword tied to her waist. Her light brown hair was in a high ponytail swaying in the wind with the purple ribbon that was tied with it. She wore a light blue shirt that clung to her figure. The neck part was cut in a V shape that showed some of her clevelege but not a lot. The arms of the light blue shirt seemed tight until it came to her elbow from there it was loose. She wore a light purple skirt to match the ribbon in her hair. On the one side it was cut up to her thigh so that it could sway easily when she was moving. Her posture was perfect, nothing like they've ever seen before. She looked like she was a pro. This cat like creature was floating there waiting, waiting for something. Waiting for the right time to attack or waiting for the right time to defend.

The scouts never knew what was coming. They had no idea what they were in for. No idea what this beautiful creature could do. This was a battle worth fighting for. But some of the scouts were getting inpatient of this creature. They wanted her to attack them, but she didn't all she did was float there in the sky a foot or two off the ground. Sailor Mars was getting really pissed off by now. Her anger was flaring. You could say that you saw steam coming from the top of her head.

"I can't take this anymore!" Mars yelled. As she starts to make a full body circle with fire.

"Mars Don't!" Yelled Sailor Mercury but it was too late.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Rings blast from her hands, towards the cat like creature. But before they even got close to her she jumped out of the way and landed safely on the ground.

"Uh, uh, uh, you shouldn't have done that Marsy." the cat said as she waved her finger in a no-no way. "You don't even know me and your already throwing fire at me. Well since you don't want to play nice then DON"T PLAY AT ALL!" The cat creature jumped into the air and extended her claws. Everyone thought that she was going to start charging at them so they stood firm. Big Mistake. The claws started to glow a bright white color. "Diamond Blades!" she yelled as she scratched the air. Where she scratched white blades appeared and stormed down to the ground where the scouts where. They never knew what was coming. They were a sitting target for that attack. The diamond strong blades hit the ground furiously around them. "Next time I won't miss."

"Who are you!" Yelled Tuxedo Mask who just barely got hit by the attack.

"My name is Leelee. A two tail cat from another dimension."

"Another dimension, but how?" whispered Sailor Venus to Sailor Mercury.

"We'll have to figure that out later, Venus. Right now we have to take care of a cat."

"I don't really think your up to that my little play mates. 'Cause I know almost everything about you's. So good luck trying to defeat me." The battle raged on and on. The scouts never even got close to hitting Leelee and ended up tired very quickly trying to dodge the cats Diamond Blades. In the end the scouts could hardly move. Barely a muscle and the cat creature, still healthy looking, towering over them. "Ohhh, are my playmates tired already?" Leelee said cutely with her hands on her knees.

"We're not your PLAYMATES, Leelee." Jupiter yelled starting to get angry because that cat kept calling them her playmates.

"Well, I'm not to sure about that. 'Cause I'm having fun with this."

_

* * *

I'm not too far away from the battle scene. I stood, on a roof top, gazing upon them. Waiting for the right time to come. I was always close by since the queen died. Always in the shadows. No one ever saw me. But waiting was all that I was doing. Just standing there, waiting. Waiting for something, something unknown to happen._

* * *

It was about five to ten minutes later and all the scouts couldn't even move. Leelee was still towering over them.

"You know this isn't fun anymore. I should just finish you, playmates, off once and for all." So the cat creature placed her hand on the hilt of her sword and pulled it out of it's sheath. It glowed just as bright as her claws in the moonlight. "Goodbye, Scouts." Just as she was about to slice through the closest scout a bright pink light went straight through Leelee. No one knew what happened. The light was gone in a blink of an eye and the enemy laid dead on the ground.

"What in the world was that?" said the astonished Lita. After they all de-transformed into their public attire.

"I have no idea. It was too fast for me to get a reading on it." Amy stated.

"We'll just have to wait for the next couple of battles to come around and see if that power will come again. Then we can catch the person . . ." Darien started to say but then got interrupted.

"And do what? Treat her or him like an enemy! He or she just saved our heads from being chopped off like little bunny rabbits. We should be thankful to them." Raye proclaimed.

"Raye, we don't know if their trying to trick us to kill us later or if it's really a person like us. We never know these days. Everything's been so hectic I don't know what to think. But all I know is that we have to try to capture this person and just ask a couple questions. That's it. Ok?"

"I guess."

"Well, then lets go back to the castle and rest up a little. I think we all need the rest." The nine scouts left the battle field slowly and made their way home for a good night's sleep and get ready for the next dreadful day.

_

* * *

The scouts and I waited battle after battle for the strange light to appear again. But it never came. We suspected that it would only come if we really needed the help like last time. But we knew that the person who was responsible was near just to watch. Like we were watching for them. Only time can tell when we all will meet. Battles raged on. Amy estimated how far the lights range was with her little handheld computer. So we could get ready when the pink light came again. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. But since then, we never had any trouble with any battle. It was like our enemy couldn't get a strong enough monster to come and destroy us. Until this battle that stands before us now. We fought for our lives once again. Saving little energy to capture the one with the light. We gave it all we got but not even a scratch was on him. This was surly ruining our reputations as heros and for myself a ruler. I will never give up this battle even if I have to die trying!_

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask fought hard on this battle but in the end the couldn't go any further. It was exactly like the fight with Leelee. No damage to the weird creature but lots of damage to them. Was this ever going to stop! But this was what they wanted. Just for that light to appear again. Just to capture the person behind it.

_

* * *

Once again I'm standing in the exact stop where I was last time I saw the scouts fight that human cat. It seems that they wouldn't be able to pull this battle out either. So I guess before the enemy gets the better hand. I'll have to do some of my magic._

* * *

The bright pink light came again and hit it's target gracefully. Now it was time for the scouts to try and capture the person responsible. They all got up from the ground and slowly jogged to where the light was._

* * *

I'm still here. At this same spot. Watching the former battle field. I really dislike killing creatures. People even. So what if their from some sort of bad universe. It still doesn't make it right, even though they came here to hurt people. But I guess that's what a hero is supposed to do. Just stand there and kill their opponent. I noticed that after the blast of energy the scouts left, but to where? Oh well, it's not like I'm the one to keep track of them.__

* * *

The scouts separated from each other to surround the small child that was sitting on the roof of a building. Just watching the area that they just came from. Just sitting there watching. For what purpose? We have no clue. The small child sitting in a perfectly white strapless dress. With a colorful pearly bracelet. This child... who was she? And why was she here?_

Tuxedo Mask gave the signal to Neptune and Uranus. They each had an end of a net that they brought with them. The scouts were still too tired to use their powers. Even though they used some of it to make the net better to catch the person in. As the little child stood up from the roof, the two scouts jumped out of their hiding spot and covered the child with the magical net.

_

* * *

I just got up from my sitting position when something wrapped around. I was terrified._

* * *

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**" the little girl screamed. "Get this thing off of meeeeeeeeeee!" A bright light came crashing down on the frighten girl.

_Neptune and Uranus got blasted back by the surge of power. That same power obliterated the net, that was cast around her, into dust. We only seen this power a couple times before and that was way, way back in the past when the future Rini came to us for help. But how can it be possible! She can't be a descendant from the Moon. Only Rini in this time is the only one now._

Once the light cleared from the area around the young child. All the scouts came from their hiding places and still surrounded the girl.

"Who are you?" demanded the scout of time, Pluto. The little girl turned around to face the time traveling scout and looked at her.

"You won't get anywhere with that kind of attitude." stated the girl cutely.

"Don't play games with us. We just want some answers and if you won't say them, then we'll have to force them out of you." Mars said angrily as she started to make a fireball to throw at the small child.

_

* * *

I saw the fireball growing impatiently as I stood there. This was going to be a little harder then I thought it would be. But if they were willing to hurt me, I guess I better have my friends come forward.__

* * *

The girl raised her arm with the colorful pearls on it and colorful lights came out of them. They circled around the child counter-clockwise. The light getting stronger and brighter. We all had to close our eyes from the light. Once we looked at the child again, there was eight teenagers standing around her. They looked like they were ready to fight if necessary. It felt like I knew these people but I couldn't remember where. It was a total blank to me. It should have known but never did._

* * *

"Once again, who are you?" Pluto repeated.

"You don't have to answer that, Princess." whispered Rita. Once of my loyal friends and guardian.

"I know I don't have to Rita. But I still have to give them something. So I might as well tell them. They won't remember anything after this anyway. 'Cause since it already started it can't change the future. We already know most of it." I said to her. "I am Princess Sasha."

"Why have you brung your friends here?" Venus asked.

"She brought us here just incase you attacked her. Like Mars over there who had a fireball ready to throw at our Princess." stated Nessa.

"So, why is she here?" asked Mini Moon as took a step closer to the gang that was in the middle of the Sailor Scouts.

"I'm here to give you something, Sailor Mini Moon. Please come closer." Mini Moon turned back to look at Tuxedo Mask, as if to get permission from her daddy. Well, I knew that he was anyway. He nodded his head to go but had a stern look in his eyes telling her to be careful. Mini Moon got the message and slowly walked toward us. My guardians made a slit in the circle so she could walk up to me. She stopped only a couple feet away.

I stretched out my hand in front of me. Calling out for the Silver Crystal to come to me. Using a little amount of energy I transport the crystal to my hands.

"HEY! How did you get the Silver Crystal?" Mini Moon asked in wonderment.

"I transported it here." I recited to the child that seemed to be the same age as me.

"Can I have it back?"

"As soon as I'm finished with it." I concentrated on the crystal to give back the energy that it lost from Neo Queen Serenity. Giving back some life force so that the little scout could live off of it. Even though the crystal will come back to me in the end and things will start to repeat itself. I still had to do it.

It only took a little while before the crystal was regenerated with it's power. It gently floated back to the little scout. She held out her hand for the crystal could land on it. Taking it into her hands she walked back to the other scouts this time standing behind them.

"Well we're finished here. Let's go back home Scouts." I said giving the others something to think about. I lifted my wrist back into the air. Letting the power come out of it. Each orb of light went straight to it's owner. The red orb to Nessa, the gold orb to Rita, the yellow orb to Victoria, the purple orb to Rachael, the light blue orb to Helen, the purple orb to Marlene, the dark blue orb to Jesse and the black orb to Shelly. My light also came to me. Standing in a circle hold each others hand with me in the middle. Calling the light to surround us.

"Transport!"

* * *

"What did that Princess Sasha mean when she said Scouts?" Rini asked.

"I think it was a clue for us, but I'm not really sure." Luna replied

"Well, I think that we don't have to worry about seeing her again though.. I think this was a one time thing." Stated Artemis.

_

* * *

Standing on the balcony on the now rebuilt Kingdom from the silver millennium. Watching the earth take it's cycles. Day and night, night and day. Years passing by without any worry. Events will start to repeat themselves and nobody can stop them._

"Do you think they will ever figure it out, Star?" I asked the black cat that was sitting on the railing. "Will she ever notice?"

"That's all up to her Sasha. Serena will eventually learn someday in time. But right now she has no clue. Even though we remember everything, we can't tell them. It will mess up everything that we worked for, for so long. It's really ashamed."

"I just hope that she will learn not to give me her power. She's starting to notice more sooner though. So I guess your right. When time comes she won't give it to me." I left the balcony with Star beside me. Wondering about how this time around will turn out.

The End.

* * *

A/N: There All Done. I hope you guys like this story. I worked on it since the start of my exams. I never expected to write this story but it came to mind and I liked the idea. Please Read and Revew! 


End file.
